KICK PROM
by Mjw28
Summary: Prom is in SEAFORD HIGH!


KICK PROM

**Kim's POV**

It was a Friday night and all I was doing was sitting in the mall, texting a friend. Katelyn was a good friend for a couple of months now and we planned to meet for the grand opening for a new teen strip in the mall. Over 8 new stores for teens would be up soon enough. Katelyn and I saved up money for a "girl's night out." We had saved up 80% of it for about 6 and a half months, from working, allowance, everything. We have saved like $800 each. Let me tell you, working at a shoe store is easy when you spend hours in the back room trying on shoes instead of working. It gets worse when you get caught and they make you prance around in 7 inch heels for 4 hours in the main room without sitting. Then one little mishap with the $250 shoes sold for $25 and suddenly your "Fired." I was happy we made a ton of money from it, but we were still short. So we got a job at "moo moo's yogurt madness" it's pretty easy. All you do is take the order, grab the size cup, fill the flavor, add some sprinkles and you're done. Sure it's only $8.65 an hour plus tips, but it helped.

I was sitting in a chair in the courtyard when I got a text from Katelyn.

'Hay, Kimmmya! I'm hererere! You ready to get yo shop on?! J'

'You know it Katie gurrrl! Meet you at da ropes,' I texted back.

I dashed to the entrance of the new strip; the owner of the mall was standing in from of red ribbon holding a pair of giant scissors. Katelyn rushed over as soon as the ropes were cut. We walked towards the new department JDPennies (instead of JCPenney) the whole store was 80% off, so we went shopping. By the end of the day we had like 4 new shoes, 12 new outfits, and 21 new accessories. We had F.U.N! We walked down the strip to leave but we stopped at the end. We found a small French boutique they had no advertising, no sales, and most of all no costumers. We walked inside and a wave of French culture came rushing over us. The smell, the taste, the fashion, it was all so quick. The young woman with dark wavy hair and a light tan knit beanie that matched her skin walked up to us.

"Bonjour, my name is Marie and I am the owner of this store. Can I help you with anything?" she asked kindly.

"No were just looking, but thanks" I said trying to be friendly.

We looked at the dresses, they were stunning.

"Each dress is hand crafted in Paris, and is extremely high quality."

I fell in love with the dresses! I could not even imagine not having one. Sadly I did not have enough money. So we left and headed home, it was relaxing after a long day.

***Saturday afternoon***

Then next morning I had gotten up late, it was 10:58 and karate started at noon. I had one hour before I had to get there. I grabbed my GI and sports bag, while getting dressed. I put on the normal make-up and got into a pair of white stone washed demi shorts, white toms and a comfortable pink American Aero shirt. I ran down stairs where my mom and dad drank coffee at the white marble table. I grabbed my wallet, bus pass, cell phone, and a pack of gum. I kissed my parents good bye and headed out the door. I ran to the bus stop at the end of the street, just barely making it to the bus. Five minutes later I was at the mall dashing to the dojo, I had 20 min until noon and I was starving. I quickly stopped at speedy juice and got a smoothie. I walked over to the dojo and got changed. Katelyn kept texting me things like, 'omg can't wait for prom!' or 'omg when are we having a school prom!' I finally texted back, and was telling her to shut up because I had karate. I walked out of the change room awkwardly towards the mats. Everyone was drinking water and was sweaty. I looked at them confused and asked.

"You guys started already?"

"Nice to see you finally came, Kim!" Rudy said harshly.

"What's going on? We still have 5 minutes before practice? We have an hour of practice don't we?"

"Yes, but its 1:05. Practice is OVER!" Rudy said angrily.

I looked confused at my MyPhone. It said 12:05, I looked back at Rudy.

"Its only 5 after 12?"

"Day light savings Kim!" he yelled

I had forgotten to change my clocks and was an hour late to practice! I was so upset. I went to change and left the dojo. Jack followed me out.

"Hey! Kim! Wait up!" Jack yelled after me.

"You want to hang out?"

"Um sure, I was just going to go home, change then go for a jog though. You know, since I missed practice."

Jack insisted to come with me so I agreed. We walked to my house and I went to my room. I changed into a bright purple cotton T-Shirt, and black yoga short shorts. I tied up my hair and put on my white pumas ™. I was ready for a long run. So I got a big water bottle and we left.

*** Later***

Once we finished our run we walked home. I was kind of happy Jack lived only 5 houses down. We did not have to walk very far from each other's house. He dropped me off at the front door of my house. (By now you're thinking. "This is the part in those movies where the guy kisses the girl!" well you're wrong! For all you could know the world could explode or jack would be a robot! But of course that won't happen.) I felt odd and I looked into his eyes, he smiled and I fell into a hug. The hug was like a dream to me, I felt as if it was the world's best hug but I realised how awkward it was really. We let go and I blushed while in opening the door to my house.

"Um, gotta go! Bye!" I said quickly

I slammed the door and walked away. I got to my room and took a shower, then after I spent hour's texting Katelyn. I lay in bed clutching my phone, thinking about me and jack. I smiled and fell asleep.

****Monday Morning (at school) *******

We were all sitting in homeroom half listening to announcements. Then all of us paid attention when we heard the words over the intercom.

"Also next Friday evening at 6PM, we will be having our First Seaford high PROM! So hurry in and buy your tickets to our event! It will be $8 each to enter the event! So buy your tickets! Deadline is Friday!"

The girls screamed in joy as some guys raced over to their girlfriends already asking if they would go with them. I looked over at Jack who was sitting next to Alana Miller (Lindsay's posy member) they looked as if they were flirting. She was probably asking him if he would go with her or Lindsay. I saw him nod and smile. She hugged him and got up. When we walked out into the hallway jack ran up to me. I looked over my shoulder and pretended not to notice him.

"Hey Kim"

"Oh Hi, didn't see you there."

"Hey you wanna go after school to…What in the world?" Jack said when suddenly a swarm of girls crowed us like paparazzi with Justin Bieber.

"Jack will you go to prom with me?!" one screamed

"NO! Go with me!" screamed another.

I kept walking as Jack got attacked. What was I supposed to do? Beat the crap out of every girl there? So I kept walking. I was angry.

I skipped practice and went home.

**Tuesday**

We had no school and I was happy, all I had was practice at 4 and that was it.

I sat around at home and watched TV, and did homework. I got a call from Katelyn later that afternoon.

"Hey Kim, grab your yoga short shorts, a tank, your pumas and water! We have cheer tryouts. Be at the school football field in 20!" she ordered.

I remembered I promised her I would try out with her. I got dressed and caught the city bus to school. In 15 I was at the school, and over 30 girls had come to tryouts. The odds were grim but, me being in karate and gymnastics helped a lot.

We warmed up with the basic stretches. Then we got into moves, like Tic-Toc, back hand spring, front hand spring, splits, flips, etc. It was all fun and games until someone got hurt and people got dropped from the tryouts.

At the end of the first hour over half were eliminated from the list. Lindsay was sick and assistant captain Melissa (a sort of friend) was holding try outs. Luckily Katelyn and I were still in.

"Okay everyone! We got through the drills, flexibility, now it's time for routines! We need to see how you are under pressure and with learning! You have half an hour to memorise the steps! You are separated into 3 groups of 5. Now off you go!" Melissa commanded.

There was an odd number so Katelyn, me and two new girls Jessie and Fianna teamed up. All Four of us were very flexible; we could all do splits, high kicks, and lots of things. Jessie was so nice and super cheerful; I could totally see her being the next head cheerleader. We planned to show off our strengths by making the routine as best as we could with what we had. Since I was one of the strongest I did lots of supporting. Fianna was a dancer and could do some really cool things like high jumping and rush-ins. Katelyn was light and was easy to throw around so she was good. While Jessie was like super flexible and balanced, as I mean she could lie down on her stomach and put her feet over her head and touch the ground. Oh then she could stand up by arching her back from that position. She was SO flexible to a point of amazement. When we finished our group was awesome, it was so well thought out, and we practiced for as long as we could.

Melissa called to us "Okay everyone! It's time to show us what you got! First up is group 1!"

They performed a nice routine was lots of Kart- wheels a cheesy fight song and then they landed into a half pyramid. Group two did a close replica to it, and then we were called.

We started lying down, as up-beat dance music played in the background.

The song started playing and we got up and glided into the splits pulling back into a back summer salt. We ran at each other and kart wheeled passed just barely colliding. We did a back hand spring and did a bunch of high jump splits, flips, jumps and spins. Then I flipped back and caught Jessie hoisting her into the air as Katelyn and Fianna held off of her with one hand as we screamed "Go Seaford Whales! Woo!"

We saw Melissa give a slight impressed smirk, we were going to make it on the team and there was only a need for 5 people. We only needed one more person anyways. Melissa smiled and announced that our whole group made it on the team along with a ninth grader named Erica. Sure I was only in tenth grade and we just started letting grade nines come to our school but I thought it was unfair that they were allowed to try out. But we were happy anyways, and we left to celebrate. When walking home we stopped by the mall, we ran into Jack who paced un-steadily. Me and Katelyn had washed up and were dressed in our demi shorts and tank tops, our hair both up in high ponytails. Jack looked at me and quit pacing, he smiled and began talking.

"Oh hello Kim, What's up with you? Well besides the cheerleading thing, heard you got in? That's great news, I'm proud of you!"

"Hey jack, what are you my dad. Pfft! Proud, sorry it's kind of funny."

Jack scoffed "Well would your **_DAD_** help you look for a prom dress and have a teenage guy's opinion? I think not! You're lucky I even came, I could have not come you know."

"Yeah I know, now let's get to Thrifty's. I can't believe my parents won't buy me a prom dress and all my money got spent besides the $78 bucks left over! Now I have to buy a used dress!"

"Hey don't worry KimmyBear! Thrifty's have some nice modern-ish dresses!" Katelyn tried to cheer me up with the modern-ish sentence. Though nice and Thrifty's does not go together. We walked in the shop and went to the dresses; I found a few cute dresses that were okay but, defiantly not stunners. One lady went to me and looked at me oddly.

"Honey, if you're looking for a cute dress you'd be lookin' in the wrong store. Try Ramies across the lot, it's about 80% more expensive then here but way better for you hot-tot teens."

"I don't have enough to get a dress from there. This is the only store that has **remotely** close to 'cute' things."

"Well honey I can't have you living my bad prom nightmares so I will get you the most in style dresses I can find. My dear we have a special section in the back for things that were not worn and rich people donate their fancy new clothes they don't wear and they get sent to Rental dress shops in return for money for the homeless foundation. We're not supposed to sell any but I will just for you, just don't say anything. Got it?"

I nodded and she took me to the back where we picked out the most expensive looking dresses and items. When I got out I had lots of dresses, it was a rainbow of unworn designer brands and colors.

I tried on about 30 dresses before I found one I loved; it was a glittery black strapless top part and a flowing lacy, satin pink bottom part. (The top part of the dress was black and the bottom was pink) I really liked it so we bought the dress and left. The dress cost $32 but it was well worth it. It was a cute dress and I really liked it.

*****the next day at school****

Ugh, Wednesday was so boring. We spent the entire day reading textbooks and taking notes in classes. At 3:00 (the end of the day) Jenny called an emergency cheerleading practice. By 3:15 the halls were already clear and I was making me way to the change room. I walked down the stairs when I heard Jack and Jerry talking.

"Dude I don't know, I kind of wanted to ask… well you know."

"Doreen! Dude I won't judge but asking a nerd ain't going to help your cool cred. I NEED you to ask Jenny! That's the only way I can get Melissa to go with me. Jenny said if I want Melissa she wants you! Come on Jenny's totally HOT! She better looking than your girl!" Jerry pleaded

"I don't like Doreen! I like Blondie!"

"You mean Flexi Lexi?"

"NO! Kick!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, well you better ask Jenny because I need Mel. Please! Do it for me!"

I quickly walked away in thought. Who's Kick? Why does Jack like her and not me? I shook my head and headed for Cheer practice. After practice I walked through the mall to walk home. I looked at the French Boutique and saw some pretty dresses. I decided to walk in, and try on some dresses for fun. I found a beautiful flowing knee length dress. Its sparkly Pink strapless top flowed into wavy pink petal shapes. I was in love with the dress, I looked at the price tag and the blood drained from my face. $412 for the dress and it was on deal! I saw Jack pass by and waved at me. He smiled at me, as I modeled the pink dress that I had tried on and as soon as I saw the tag I took it off carefully. A few minutes later an odd looking, wrinkle free, black moustached man I a trench suit walked in. He wore sun glasses so you could not see his eyes. He had a young funny sounding accent that oh most sounded as if fake.

"My majestic dear, I saw you in that dress and I must say WOW! The dress is beautiful and I must buy that one for my own Majestic Madam. One of these dresses in this young girl's size please my dear lady!" he commanded to the sales woman.

"Yes sir that will be $415 including taxes."

He handed her a wad of bills and waited.

"Um, miss I need you to get out of the dress, this man has bought it. Unless you were buying it." She knit her eye brows.

"Um no, just let me get out" I stuttered.

"Oh dear were you going to buy it? You seemed to be in love with it. Did you want it?" the man said.

"Oh I did really love the dress but I can't afford it right now but I'm close to buying it so I can just get a dress later." I took off the dress and gave it to him as he walked off.

"Um when are you getting another shipment of that dress?"

"Oh there is only one of that design that has ever been made, and I um, just sold it." She said awkwardly. My heart sank and I packed my bags and walked home.

*****Thursday*****

At school I saw Jack ask Jenny to the dance and my heart sank. She agreed as she gave him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. All you could see was the flow of her bleach blonde hair while she dragged him out the door.

I walked out the door when I heard Luke Gold the quarterback for our football team talking with his friends.

"Dam Lindsay is totally sick and we can't go together! I can't go to the prom without a girl! I need to find the cutest girl with the same hotness level as Lindsay!"

Luke said impatiently

"Hey what about you ask one of the new cheerleaders? Kim's super cute too? I kind of had a thing before, but she likes guys with great hair and is great athletes." One of the guys said to Luke.

"Oh yeah, and if she says no I can just ask someone else I guess. But Kim is a total Hawtie!" Luke smirked.

I blushed and walked out from behind the beam at the other end of the hall. I grabbed out my phone and pretend to talk on the phone.

"No Katelyn, I dumped my date. He became a total sleaze! I had to get rid of him! Anyway I will meet you later. Bye." I 'hung up' a few feet before the jocks when Luke called me over.

"Hey Kim you want to go to Prom with me?"

"Um ok, sure."

"Cool text you later. See you at 7pm?" Luke smiled.

I kept walking and called Katelyn to tell her about Luke.

*****PROM!******

At the night of prom I got into my pretty pink and black dress from Thrifty's. I put on black heels and did my make-up. I put a black netting head band and waited. By 7:30 Luke picked me up and we went to the prom. When we walked in I saw Jenny wrapped around Jack, he oh most looked annoyed.

"Hey Kim come over here!" Jack yelled.

Luke and I walked over to Jack who asked if we would all hang out.

We accepted but Jenny looked angry and gave me an evil look as if saying 'don't you dare take my date!' an hour later we began to dance, Luke tried to only be near me during slow dances as Jack was beside me all the time trying to dance with me every time he got. This pissed Jenny off because Jack treated her like a ghost. She started at me evilly trying to make me disappear in fear. I left to the bathroom after a while and Jenny followed me. When I got in she was no wear to be found but when I got out Jenny was yelling at me. I ignored her and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey don't you dare walk away from me you date Steeler!" she commanded.

I kept walking when her grabbed my wrist and I turned around. Worst mistake I ever made. We were beside the drink table and she threw a large cup of orange punch. My dress was soaked and was stained from the orange. Luke and Jack walked up to us and Luke looked at me.

"You have another dress right? Because you know I can't be seen with a hot girl in a wet gross dress."

I scoffed and poured a glass of ice down his tux. He screeched like a little girl and Jenny threw herself at him.

"How could you do that to poor Lukey Pooky!" she yelled.

"Hey babe you want to dance and be my girlfriend?" Luke said with power.

"Of course!" they took off and left me and jack alone.

"Well that was stupid! I can't believe I went with that guy! What a total jerk!" I said angry.

Jack smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me I have a surprise." We walked to his locker where he pulled out the pink dress from the boutique. I gasped and he gave it to me to put on.

"How did you? Wait was that…?"

"Yes I was Phoney French coat. My Majestic Milady" He mocked.

I smiled and fixed my hair, and when we returned the whole school turned to see us walk in. The dress made girls whisper and whine that they did not have it. I saw Luke and Jenny at the end staring at us. Jenny's mouth dropped as Luke tightened this jacket. Luke walked towards me and spoke.

"Ah finally, my date is back may I say you look amazing, care to dance and be my girlfriend?"

"No thanks! You're a jerk so lay off. By the way you should break up with a girl before you ask another one! Jenny!" I snapped.

Jenny grabbed a cup of punch and poured it on Luke.

"We're BREAKING UP!" Jenny yelled.

Me and jack smirked as Luke ran after Jenny apologizing.

I began to slow dance with Jack and the rest of the school danced too.

"Kim, you are my Kick. We are KICK. I have wanted to tell you this before, I love you."

"I love you too Jack, you are my KICK." I said as we put our noses together and danced the night away.

THE END

(YES they kissed so don't worry! Now like, comment, and message me your ideal for the ending of this story! The best one wins! Along with a shout out! And a personal thank you and maybe your own KICK Fan Fiction! Maybe you will be Jacks next Girlfriend? So review away! Thanks!)


End file.
